$\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{74}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $7$ $\sqrt{74}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 5$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{74}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{5}{\sqrt{74}}$ $=\dfrac{5\sqrt{74} }{74}$